YuGiOh! the Sixth Snake
by Mana the DarkMagicianGirl 'v
Summary: The cast of YuGiOh! is on a trip around the world? YUP! It's a 6episode adventure as our pals try to find the Sixth Snake...its a curse thingy & read if you dare! MWAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Hi! Yu-Gi-Oh Fans! I'm Mana the Dark Magician Girl-.I'm a new Fanfic writer as you can plainly see, heh ok anywho, This is my first one ever so as you read you'll notice something's that relate to the anime. There's only one thing I'd like you all to keep in mind;I like to think the Yu-Gi-Oh! CHARACTERS as actors, so basically the story you're about to read is told from a "What happens after they've finished the show perspective. (Notice: some of the characters are made up! & some of them are from _other_ Kids'WB shows or _other_ animes! So yall better know your anime!) If you get it YAY! If not I'll explain again later so don't panic! Basically, in this story the gang is in a 6 episode adventure & they go around the world to break a curse that was put upon a family of cobras that Yami knew 5000 years ago! There's comedy, action, & sometimes randomness. All the episodes are sorta long ,so I'll be writing this for awhile. Anyways, it's a real fun story & I hope yall like it-. Ok then I hope you enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh! _The Sixth Snakeo!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own the new Rare Hunters & the alligator!_

_Episode1: North America-Bassy's Return Chapter1:The Kidnap_

WHOOSH!The winds whipped across the gigantic oak trees.The ancient young man trudged slowly as he made his way to the Kame Game Shop-his shared home.He stopped for a moment & looked up.

" I wonder if I'll ever go back to my beautiful land of sand, sun, & mystery…"he thought to himself.

The man criss-crossed his arms & leaned them on the nearby rail.He sighed and stared at the distant horizon. Then he remembered the unexpected birthday party that everyone had thrown him earlier on. (But that's a prequel I'll tell you about it later☺).The wind blew again & his gentle golden yellow bangs tickled his blushing cheeks. They swayed back & forth, back & forth continuously.He gave another big sigh & started to walk once more.As he walked he checked his watch/communicator device thingy that Seto Kaiba had made for the whole cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! (By: Kazuki Takahashi) Even though everyone thought that

"Richy Moneybags" was a villain, he was actually a nice genius outside!_**Yami was glad!** _He was about to press the ON button when noticed that his shoe was unbuckled (seriously have you ever noticed that his shoes have buckles! Right? NOT shoelaces!) He quickly raced towards the adjacent bench that was a bus stop for LYNX.As he buckled he noticed that a gargantuan shadow was being created in front of him! He finished and carefully looked up at the shadow's owner**._ And there, in front of him was a herd of rare hunters!_**

'' Hu-hii g-guuyss! Y-you are_ acting _aha-rent you?"he asked timidly.

"Nah" replied the biggest & the leader of the group.

"Alrighty then, I think I'll just be going …uhh see ya!" & with that he got up and RAN!" HEY GET BACK HERE!" Yami accelerated.Trying not to look back, he forced his legs to move even faster, but not too fast that he'd trip or something.

The rare hunters were gaining on him.Moving closer & closer to him with each step they took.

" Holy cow!" yelped Yami."Hey cows are holy!" he thought in his head.

As he ran, they were approaching a mucky swamp-looking pond. The pond was covered with algae & moss; it had lily pads but no sign of wildlife.Making sense since the sidewalk was at least 4 yards above it.Suddenly the rare hunters' group leader pushed Yami into the dreaded blobby water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he tumbled downhill.Rolling as if he were a cylindrical wheel, or something resembling an extremely good example of Sonic the Hedgehog gone wrong.

Yami finally hit the putrid liquid with an immense **SPLASH!**

"OUGH! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GREAT LIGHTHOUSE AT PHAROS ISLAND!" (Fun Fact: THE PHAROS ISLAND LIGHTHOUSE IS ONE OF THE SEVEN WONDERS OF THE WORLD!)

Now covered in nauseating globs of slimy barf-looking bacteria infested solution,Yami tried to stand up; even with the force of the unreal "swamp monster" holding him back.When out of the blue; something clenched his foot & dragged him down! He'd tried to grasp a breath before, but was too late. He struggled to break free, fighting to reach the surface.Only the thing was stronger.Yami tried to get a glimpse of his captor, Unfortunately the water wasn't translucent enough to allow him to view the culprit of the crime. Every time he tried to get away, he'd only sink lower;he was also feeling a bit lightheaded now.

He felt himself being entangled by a scaly yet bumpy surface.This time when he looked; he noticed 2 rows of viciously sharp teeth slowly closing in on his neck & a malicious yellow eye staring angrily for invading it's territory.Yami felt all his strength leaving him.But as always; he knew he **couldn't **&** musn't** give up! Once more he swung himself continuously from side to side.His captor fought with the prisoner & held on to it.Yami, with his urgency for oxygen tried to free his arms but the creature wouldn't let go of him.Until, the creature also needed air.They swam to the surface

.Yami gasped so hard that it hurt him afterwards. He looked at the creature,which turned out to be a full-grown ALLIGATOR!

Yami gasped & stared swimming to shore.The alligator snapped its jaws & took off after him.Filled with fear, Yami lunged forward to speed up, in a bad move, he twisted his elbow & the gator caught up.It sank its teeth into his ankle.Pain surged through Yami's body.

Scared, he turned towards the beast & cried "MIND CRUSH!"A multi-colored light hit the reptile & put it to sleep.Since Yami loved nature,he couldn't leave the animal to sink to the bottom & drown.So he dragged it to shore along with him.On shore, he "cleaned" himself with magic & clumsily staggered uphill.

"Wonder what was into those _weirdos!"_ He inhaled deeply & departed for home AGAIN!

"Agh!" he bawled.

Yami turned his attention to his wounded ankle.

"Tutankhamun's Curse" mumbled Yami.

He massaged his heel tenderly. A warm fluid seeped into the palm of his hand. He raised it, only to find it stained scarlet red.

"Ugh man, I can't let this get infected".

He took a handkerchief & wrapped it neatly around the injury.

"Much better".

Next he called the Animal Rescue Squad to retrieve the gator;with great conviction that they'd give it a nice home.Having done a good deed,Yami limped down the street.Which didn't go well;for the rare hunters were back!

"We're baack!"said the leader.HEY I JUST SAID THAT!"Oh _shut up_ ya stupid _narrator!"_

_GASP! "_DON'T MAKE ME _POKE_ YOU!". "OK! OK!Geez woman,so BOSSY! "_YOU'RE LUCKY YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT INTO THIS MOVIE! _"Oops I'll behave".**YOU BETTER!**_Now back to our regularly scheduled program._

"What do you want from me!"exclaimed Yami.

" We don't want your belongings…We want **YOU**!"

"W-What! WHY?"he replied.

" Our master needs to have a chat with you.That's all!"

**_"MASTER?_**"thought Yami.Then he finally spoke.

"OH! You _guuyys;_C'mon stop all your jeering & festering already! I'm _sorry_ I played that awful trick on you at April Fool's Day ok! I admit it WAS hurtful."he apologized.

"Oh yeah! MAN YOU VILE!... ehem I mean _You're COMING with US!_(& notice I said that in _italic_ letters!)

"SERIOUSLY?"

"DOY!"

"Ok NOW yall startin' 2 scare me!"

"Stop talking like that!You aint a hillbilly!"

"I apologize."

"Heh! Heh !Heh! Don't move a muscle…"

"Oh no you DON'T!"_Well you can guess he ran again huh?_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Yami hollered.

" You're not getting away this time punk!" The rare hunter lunged to grab Yami; & missed.

"What did I do to deserve this!" screamed Yami.(If I saw this happening on the street for real,I'd laaaugh)

You can't escape us _PHARAOH_!

Yami panted furiously, he tried to ignore his hurting ankle, but the pain was overwhelming.

"What am I gonna do? How can I escape them?" he thought.

He looked up & saw a vine sticking out of a branch.

"If I could only reach it…"then,Yami saw another bench & noticed the tall stone wall he was next to.With a big leap, he got on top of the bench & back flipped to the top of the stone wall. He grabbed the vine & swung to the highest branch of the tree.

"Hey! where'd he go?" demanded the leader.

"MAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SLIPPERY LITTLE TOAD!.."

"I'm no toad!" Yami mumbled.

**C-c-CRACK!**

"Huh?"

**_CRACK! _**(the branch Yami was on broke)

"I GUESS THIS ISN'T MY DAYYYYYY!"

"OW! Ugh! Yee! Aaagh! Ooo!"

**_KA-BAM! _**

"Owwww…"

"Guess ya can't hide forever pipsqueak! HAHAHAHAHA!" The rare hunter grabbed Yami's shirt collar.

"Boy I'm gonna get paid extra now! Heh heh heh"

He raised his fist,but Yami quickly twisted the hunter's wrist.

"OOOWWW!What're you WaiTing for! SEIZE HIM!"They ran after Yami.

''Hurry corner him!"yelled one of them.Yami panted harshly.He was too tired to go on,but nevertheless continued,he got cornered.He was trapped.there was nowhere else to run.The leader ran towards him & punched Yami with all his might & sent him flying!Yami screamed & hit a road sign.He fell fiercely on the ground.

''Now where were we"said the leader cracking his knuckles.

Yami gave the hunter a deathly loathing stare as if he were saying ''_I'll **KILL**_ _you_!''.

The leader was approaching closer & closer & closer…Yami gathered some strength & kicked the leader's foot as hard as he could.The hunter shrieked,grabbed his foot,& started hopping on 1 leg.

''OOO!My LEG!THE PAIN!OWIE!'' He was losing balance.

''The other hunters began hollering:''NO ERNIE!" ''DON'T LOSE YOUR BALANCE!" ''LOOK OUT HE'S GONNA FALL!"

(Ernie is the size of a sumo wrestler)To make a long story short:He fell.

"AAAAUUUGGHH!"screeched the hunters

.Ernie rolled like a bowling ball & hit his skinny pin friends.

"STRIKE!"said Yami smiling.

3 big green X's appeared above him on the screen making this scene look like a Tom & Jerry cartoon.

"You know WHAT? That was _**LAME**!" _

_Sorry Yami,I'll do better next time._

"I'm sorry everyone who's reading/watching this movie! My storyteller is practically _known_ for being a lame jokester._Alright! I get it! "_Good"_Now back 2 da story!…Psst!Yami get up!_

"Oh yeah! Now I can really get away from the Creep-o Club!" Yami dashed away from the "Creep-O Club"giggle giggle & looked at the narrator with tremendous fury…HEY! Nevermind that ehem.As he ran;he looked back to make sure he wasn't being chased anymore._He was so busy looking back that he didn't notice that he was about to run into TRAFFIC!_ _YO!YO!HEADS UP!_

"Huh?…YAAAH!" Screeeeeeeeeee!Yami was trying to stop but his pace was too quick! ****

**_SUDDENLYANEVILMANJUMPEDINFRONTOFHIMANDCRIED_****_"AHA!"ANDYAMIYELLED"OHMYGOSH!MARIK!"&HEWASGETTINGWAYTOOCLOSETOTHEROAD! EEK! I CANT WAAAAAATCH! _**

Marik took out a spraying can &CHSSSSSSSSsss! sprayed Yami right in the face.in a weak voice

"Mari–…ughhhh" FOOMPH!

"HAHAHAHAHA! Works _every_time!"Chss Chss.

_Well,THAT'S Chapter #1 for ya! I can't believe I'm done!..Better get started with Ch.2!Oh yeah for those who didn't get the actor thing:Do you remember CRAZY TAKES?This is a story that can be classified asA.K.A. Yu-Gi-Oh:The Adventures outside the show! OR Yu-Gi-Oh:The Behind The Scenes & Backstage Version! You'll have to wait a bit for Ch.2 because I plan to put in bloopers from Ch.1And I want to send images of my made up characters so you'll know how they look like That's all for now Folks!(By the way Marik's can was full of knock-out gas) Marik! CLEAN the camera! _"Fine! What a meanie!" _Thank you! Read & Review!_

TO BE CONTINUED IN CH.2!……………….

_Hey peoplesess!It's ME again(Personataly)Here with Ch.2,Bloopers from Ch.1!First let me introduce my made up characters! #1 is Nataly De La Zerda,& next is Bassy the Basilisk,then Mrs.Serpentia Giza Le Opera, & her children: Cobra Ramasses Le Opera,Isis Hathor Le Opera,Nechuamos Cairo Le Opera,& Nefertiti Sahara Le Opera.Of course there's some major villain in each episode!In episode 2 there's Anak Onda the Chinese Serpent Lady & episode 3 feature's the handsome but cruel French Doctor Felipé!More on those 2 l8ter.Umm sorry I couldn't send da images!It didn't work out..But I **DO** have bloopers from Ch.1!YAAAYY! Let the bloopers BEGIN! _

_Disclaimer: Like everyone else in this site I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own all the characters I made up which are listed above!- _

_Blooper#1:_

_(Yami sits on the bench & a Lynx bus stops) Y: huh? Bus driver: Ya comin' in or not? Y: Oh no, I'm shooting a movie & you're kinda interrupting us T.T BD: Oh REALLY? HI MOM! I LOVE YOU!waves Y:sweatdrop Can you please leave sir…uh..T.T…I'll be in my trailer.. BD: Does the Macarena Camera Crew hiding in bushes: Uh..does this mean we get a coffee break? OvO BD:♪ I AM ON TV-EE!♫_

_Blooper#2_

_he noticed that a gargantuan shadow was being casted above him! He finished carefully & looked up at the shadows owner, And there in front of him was a pack of rare hunters! "Hu-hii g-guys..you are acting aha-rent you?" Ernie: Well duh!….lotsa silence with people looking at each other Ernie: Wait..uh..I mean..I'm not supposed to mention that huh? Yami:nods while chuckling to himselfeyes in shadow Ernie: Darn it!bonks head Ok!Ok! I wanna try again!_

_Blooper#3:_

_Yami swinging on vine take 1!ACTION! Yami: Does Tarzan Yell (Everyone laughs) Yami:0 I couldn't help it!_

_Take 2!ACTION! Director: Watch out for that tree!0o0waves arms Yami: T.T Director: SERIOUSLY! Yami: huh?SMACK!falls slowly_

_Take 3: To infinity & beyond! Take 4: I'm King of the world! Take 5:Yami sticking out tongue & crossed eyed All cast & crew laughing heads off as Yami does funny faces each time he shows up in the camera_

_Blooper6:_

_Yami tries to escape from alligator,Take 1 ACTION! Yami struggles with alligator trying to break free Alligator:RAAR! Yami:wresteles with gator in da water Gator:Starts smoking Yami:0o…uh..pant..we need to fix it 0.0IM SORRY! I DIDN'T HOLD IT THAT HARD! gator sinks glubbaglubbglubb _

_Blooper 7:_

_Ernie falls like a bowling ball on his skinny pin friends3 big green X's appear on the screen Yami:Seriously the X's gotta go T.T X's fall & bonk his head OW! HEY! WHAT THE FREAK! Director:chuckle Cu-hut!_

_Blooper 8:_

_Marik takes out can & sprays Yami's face HEEY! AUGH! THAT'S HAIRSPRAY PUNK! ITS IN MY EYE!DARN IT!AAAAAAAAAAAARG!rubs eyes & runs into street sign Marik: I grabbed the wrong can?OvO Director: laughingYES!AHAHA! Marik:Oh! Sprays it on himself,runs at street sign & falls with laughter Yami: IT'S NOT FUNNY! I NEED WATER! OR A TOWEL!STOP LAUGHING & HELP ME!gets up runs into camera._


	2. Chapter 2

_Episode1:North America-Bassy's Return Chapter 2:I'M IN **EGYPT** AGAIN!!! _

_**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that has a company attached to it. But I do own my made up characters!!!!!!**_

Is what Yami would've said if he wasn't knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, Marik was plotting his latest revenge in his lair.

"Finally, my Master Plan shall be a success!!" he grinned evilly.

"Ernie!"

"Yes, Master Marik?" replied the servant.

"How's our little _guest?" _he asked stroking his Millennium Rod.

"Still out cold sir". Marik smiled wider

"Perfect, I want to make sure I give him a…proper greeting evil laughter".

He unbuckled his seat belt & got off the "Moving Truck".

Which was really his evil people carrying truck. Ernie opened the back of the truck revealing a knocked out Yami.

"Oh…Pharaoh! Rise n shiiiiiiiiiinnneeee!!" called Dark Marik.

Yami squinted a few times & opened his eyes slowly to a familiar voice. Marik & his Rare Hunters had waited long for this moment.

"Huh?..mm..wha?…where am I?.." whispered the tired king.

"Why, you're in your hometown! & yet I still don't hear a decent thank you". Yami's eyes shot open & he sat up with rapid speed.

"MARIK!?"

"Yes…why the sad expression? Are you not glad to see me Pharaoh?" asked the cruel leader.

"Y-YOU!..but..NO…I..sent you to the Shadow Realm!..but..how did y-"

"I have my methods laughs…yes! I have returned to take my revenge on you & your pathetic little friends!" he pointed at the stunned Yami.

"B-But h-how!? I sent you to stay for ALL ETERNITY!!"

"Well, eternities don't last forever nowadays huh?" Marik smiled evilly.

"I struck a deal with another in the Shadow Realm. It was his time to be released but he knew once he got out he'd be an old man & would die the instant he hit the ground. So he told me I could go in his place. Interesting how things go in my favor huh?" he laughed.

"Grrr…Marik…I'll!!" He got up & ran towards Marik with closed fists, but he was pulled back by a chain around his neck & hands he hadn't noticed.

"Down boy..we wouldn't want you to get hurt huh?" said Ernie. All but Yami laughed.

"Typical Marik…you always think you can get your way all the time" he glared at them.

" I swear when I get off these chains you'll be SORRY!" he gave them a poisonous look.

"Heh, like that'll happen, Ernie! You will take the Pharaoh".

"Yes Master Marik" replied the loyal servant. He grabbed Yami's chains & pulled him out of the truck.

"And if you try any funny stuff…" Marik gave Ernie a hand signal. Ernie nodded & pulled Yami's neck chain high enough that he didn't touch the ground! Yami twisted & turned as he let out a scream of pain until he started to choke. Marik & his Rare Hunters just watched & grinned at his misery. They waited a few more seconds until Marik snapped his fingers & said "Ernie you can put him down now." Ernie did as he was told. "Now don't tell me we didn't warn you…because we don't kid around Pharaoh!!" he chuckled & motioned everyone to follow him.

With his head down, Yami started to walk with the group. There was a lot of sand. When he realized that Marik hadn't lied! He in fact was in Cairo, Egypt! For he'd spotted the silhouette of the 3 Famous Pyramids of Giza.

And inside his mind he exclaimed the title of this chapter; a.k.a. "I'M IN EGYPT AGAIN!!" His dream had come true.

Though he'd never _dreamed_ that it'd happen like this!! In head: _I'd much preferred to come here as a relaxing vacation for fun & happy memories, it's sad that I had to enter my homeland in such a shameful manner…_he noticed that Ernie had loosened his grip on his chains _Hmmm…maybe I can escape eyes in shadow…smile_. _But where would I go?_ He wandered. His ancient kingdom & palace were probably buried in sand along with all the other ruins by now. And he had no idea where the good Ishtars lived. Well one thing was certain for sure, he'd have to call for help somewhere safe & private. Good thing he'd gotten a cell phone! And learned how to use it.

"KEEP MOVIN' STUPID!" demanded Ernie with a hard push that almost knocked him.

"Hmph!" Yami looked away & quickened his pace, he was in no hurry, but he didn't want to get hurt either. He wanted to leave alive!

"_I'll run away!"_ he thought. "_I'll go to the city, hide somewhere & call Yugi for help. I'll have to find a place to meet him at the airport & we must leave immediately! It might take him a day or two to get here, but it's worse than staying with the Rare Hunters & facing a terrible fate! I also will have to look for a place to stay for the night. And I better start before the sun sets or I'm finished!"_ suspenseful Yu-Gi-Oh! music you hear before a –

TIME FOR COMMERCIALS!!!-

_Announcer_: Do you like games? Action? Things that make you think? Well then come to:

_Grandpa Mutou_: The Kame Game Shop! We've got ALL your gaming needs! From Trading Cards A Pharaoh's Servant Booster Pack appears on screen, to Action Figures Zombire Action Figure appears on screen (_if you don't know who_ **Zombire** _is, see Yu-Gi-Oh! Vol.3 for reference_), to exotic games! The Chinese Game **Dragon Cards** appears on screen(_see Yu-Gi-Oh! Vol.6_)

_Yugi_: So come check out the Kame Game shop today & meet the King of Games! v' peace sign

Duke: Hey Tristan!

Tristan: Yeah Duke?

Duke: Guess what? Kids'WB is having an all new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! this Saturday!

Tristan: Awesome! And you know what else is new?

Duke: What?

Tristan: points at himself I just saved a lotta money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!

Duke: Sweatdropssmacks his forehead Tristan lol

The Geico Gecko runs through the screen small blackout….

Téa:…..Hey wait a minute! You don't have a car! You have a motorcycle!..All: Look at screen scared In gray Yu-Gi-Oh! letters: To Be Continued?…..

Back To The Episode

Yami looked around & carefully calculated his escape plan. With adrenaline pumping through his body, he decided it was time for action! In head:

"Time to Twist & Shout Ernie!" the song Twist & Shout plays in background Yami grabbed Ernie's arm & twisted it as hard as he could.

"Rrrrrryyyaaaaaaaaah!!"he yelped.

Yami knocked him down & ran for his life towards the desert.

"Don't let him get away! Do whatever you must to capture him my Rare Hunters!!"cried Marik as his Millennium Rod glowed with fury.

Yami ran so fast you'd think he'd start flying! _Marik in head_: you'll never escape! I'll hunt you down! And you WILL suffer!! He did his famous trademark evil laugh.Marik Theme Song plays And Yami disappeared in the horizon.

"Yes! I lost them! But I have to keep going until I hit the urban Cairo." He panted.

Something slithered towards the Pharaoh Yami kept his fast pace, sweat drenching his face. it moved closer He still ran it sped in front of him! Their paths crossed!

"HIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"HIISSSSSSSSS!"

"AAAaahh!..?" Yami looked down puzzled.

A NORMAL King Cobra would've bitten him right then & there with no questions asked. But for some reason this one was scared & acting almost human?! Yami feeling no threat towards this snake squatted down take a better look at the snakes face.

Snake: O.O

Yami: O.O..?

Snake: o.0

Yami:0.o

Both: 0.0

He examined her face thoroughly. She had huge, shimmering amethyst eyes, what looked like a Millennium Symbol mark on her forehead, & the outline of her hood decorated blue & yellow to look like the hat pharaohs wore in ancient times. Her back had three different sized marks made to look like the 3 Pyramids of Giza! She was a vibrant color of gold & her belly was silver. A species Yami hadn't seen in……5,ooo years!!

Then, the snake did the most unexpected thing for a cobra to do. She slithered to his feet & **_bowed to him!!_** And then began…crying? Narrator looks at paper..yes crying…?0.0 Yami was confused. He was frozen in place. The great Pharaoh of Egypt didn't have a reaction to this most bizarre situation. He just stared at the crying snake like this: O..O. He opened his mouth to speak when the snake stopped him!

"Pharaoh! It's you! It's really really you!!" she said in a squeaky tiny tender voice.

Yami's jaw dropped to its lowest. The first thing he thought was "Yo! Ok weird! I must be hallucinating! It's a mirage! The desert's getting to me!"

The quivering cobra looked at him with almond-sized tears in her eyes.

"You're ALIVE!"

Yami replied with a hoarse voice "uh…um..yes….yes..I..am" his stunned look didn't leave & he raised an eyebrow at his awkwardness of talking to a snake.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked surprised.

Yami thought about Harry Potter & started questioning whether the aspect of Parseltongue was real & if it was, was he speaking it now without even knowing it?

But then he took a closer look at her face & a lightbulb lit in his head. Memories of the ancient days became clear. He recognized her! Then a name rushed to his lips.

"Mrs. Serpentia Giza Le Opera?" he asked.

Her eyes widened & she jumped up which caused him to fall back.

"YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YESSSS!!" she gasped.

She fanned herself with the end of her tail, which was pitch black & shaped like an arrow.

" It's me! I'm alive too! After 5,000 years! I know, Its weird!" she constricted herself around his arm & hugged it.

"Whoa…what a pleasant..surprise" he laughed.

Then, Yami got a flashback of the Rare Hunters & stood up immediately with a serious look on his face.

"Pharaoh what's wrong?" she asked confused.

" I must get to the city Cairo, I got abducted by 1 of my arch foes & his followers so I must hide from them. Please, I have no time for reunions right now. I'm so sorry. But I must leave now." He said as he started to walk.

"Wait! You can come with me! To MY home! They won't look there because they won't expect to find you in a snake house!"

Yami looked up & thought it over. It DID seem logical & safer for the matter. He smiled & looked at Mrs. Opera's face & nodded.

"Alright! Thank you very much for your hospitality. I dearly appreciate it." She beamed

" Ok then! Follow me!" she slithered off his arm & began to lead the way rapidly. Even so, Yami kept up. The funny pair disappeared into the Egyptian desert headed for the home that Yami had provide for Mrs. Opera & her family over 5,000 ago.

_TO BE CONTINUED!……………… _

_Well how'd ya like them apples huh? I know, I'm a weird author! But this is what I dreamt up so deal with it people! Don't worry I'll try & put more comedy ok? Chapter 3 will come out a.s.a.p. because its SUMMER! Woot! So I've got more time in my hands for fanfics + comics/mangas I draw - So c ya next chapter with more bloopers of course! Read & Review please! Or else I won't give you sneak peaks! And Yami will be stranded in the desert! _

_Yami: Hey! If you are my fans, then you'll listen to the authoress! ToT!!! Mrs.Opera:- _


End file.
